Human Error
by TheMoonclaw
Summary: Everyone had human error. Just because something was a human reaction, didn't make it the right reaction. Cuore learns this first hand. (Lost and Found 'Verse, post story, spoilers)


**I should be working on my chaptered project, but...this idea popped up and was too cute to pass up on. **

**It DOES contain spoilers for Lost and Found, so only read if you've passed that story. (Takes place post LaF)**

* * *

Human emotions occasionally baffled Cuore, even after all this time on the blue planet. They were complex, unpredictable; they were dangerous and easily grew out of hand.

However, the emotion she felt at the moment was painfully familiar.

Jealousy.

Last time she had felt this dark, venomous feeling was when Zeromus had decided to use her for less than pure goals in his never ending quest for revenge. She knew what it felt like, and yet this time it was somehow different.

This time it was like cold fire that burned through her veins and clouded her better judgment. It was murky and volatile, lending wayward thoughts to Cuore's mind.

She narrowed her eyes, fingernails digging into her palms as she tried to ignore jealousy's whispering suggestions.

Because, as much as she was loathe to admit it, bashing the pretty blonde's face into the nearest wall sounded remarkably tempting.

And that was only her first, primal idea. She could do any number of things to the young woman at jealousy's request, and although Cuore wanted to feel guiltier for these thoughts, she found herself unable too.

There was a gathering going on around the room; music, conversations, dancing and general chaos.

For once, Cuore wasn't distracted or bothered by it. No, she was much too focused on one segment in the room. On one attractive, alluring young woman about her age who was talking with someone Cuore would have preferred her to stay away from.

The way she talked, moved, smiled, laughed. The fact that she _dared_ to touch Kieran's arm in a spot that Cuore knew held scars, or held him hostage in a conversation for _over an hour_.

It all made her sick to watch, and yet she couldn't turn away.

But the moment that made Cuore almost act on her jealous impulses and unleash her fury was when Kieran actually smiled at her.

It was hard, even for Cuore after all this time, to get him to crack a smile and the fact that he would do so with someone other than her made her blood boil.

She knew human emotions were illogical, but for once, she just didn't care.

Kieran finally left the blonde woman's side with a haphazard wave, and Cuore glared at him as he wove his way around people to make it to her side.

Cuore was surprisingly relieved to have him nearby but she continued to scowl in the hopes he would notice.

Kieran grinned at her, "There you are! I've been looking for you. The only good thing about having to attend this silly thing is we get to spend time together, right?"

"Looking for me?" she repeated coolly, "I've been standing here for the last hour."

"I know," he replied, apparently missing her tone. "I got stuck talking."

She set her jaw, "Yes, to that blonde girl."

"Marcy?" he said, glancing back at the blonde.

Cuore's annoyance doubled, "Oh, so you're on a first name basis with her?"

"…What else would I call her?" Kieran asked, looking puzzled.

She looked sharply away, crossing her arms, "She's not even _in_ your division. She's under captain Anneal's command."

"Yeah, Marcy hates to fly…" he paused and gave her a funny look. "Wait, how did you know that?"

Cuore refused to grace him with an answer and just continued to stare off to the side, pretending to watch the couples dancing.

Kieran touched her shoulder and spoke in a slightly warning tone, "Cuore,"

"I…have heard you mention it." she lied.

He stared at her flatly, "I doubt that. What, did you sneak a look at her file?"

She hesitated and watched in dismay as his eyes widened, "You did?"

"I…" she started to defend herself, only for him to chuckle and pinch the bridge of his nose. "Why? And wait, when? Recently? Who else did you look at?" he questioned.

She frowned at him, "Not yours, if that's what you're getting at. I was only curious."

"About what?"

She pointed across the room, not caring if someone noticed the rather rude gesture, "About _her_."

Kieran's confused expression slowly faded to be replaced by one of amusement, "Cuore, are you…jealous?"

"No." she was quick to snap.

He rolled his eyes, "You have always been a terrible liar,"

Cuore looked away again, intent on ignoring him, but he reached out and gently caught her chin, forcing to her to make eye contact.

She wanted to yell at him or storm off or just forget the whole thing. Even if her jealously was still hissing and spitting, she felt strangely embarrassed about being found out.

"Cuore," Kieran started patiently.

She was glad he at least didn't appear mad or upset.

"You don't need to feel jealous," he finished, smiling slightly. "You have no reason too, you know."

Cuore glared at him, surprised by how mad she felt. "Don't tell me that! What am I supposed to think? She, _Marcy_, probably sees you more than I do!"

She tightened her arms around herself and averted her gaze without turning her body away. She didn't want to actually look at him for the moment, but she still had plenty to say.

"I haven't seen you in over a month, and you never replied to my last letter. I've been here two days, Kieran, _two days_ and I haven't even seen you! I know you've been working, and busy, but then you're talking with…that…_person_ and I have to stand here in the corner and I-"

Despite having quite a bit more to say, Cuore felt all her insults and whines die on her lips when Kieran kissed her.

For a spilt second, Cuore wanted to smack him for thinking he could _kiss_ her like _that_ in front of _everyone_ when she was still mad at him, but she never followed through on that compulsion.

He pulled back enough to mumble; "I'm sorry," before kissing her again.

Cuore was annoyed, but still found herself unwinding her arms so she could properly return his affectionate gesture.

"I'm sorry," Kieran insisted again, resting his hands on her shoulders.

She swallowed and complained sullenly, "For what?"

"For not replying to your letter, or seeing you while you were in town. And I'm sorry for making you wait in the corner." he explained sincerely.

Cuore paused and frowned slightly, "But not for talking with Marcy?"

"I'm not going to feel guilty for having a conversation with someone," he countered.

She glared at him so Kieran shrugged, "Hear me out, would you? Marcy is…not even my friend. Her voice could melt steel. It reminds me of the sound the dorsal couplers make when their depolarized."

At that description, she grinned.

"But I do know her, and I'm sorry that you don't trust me."

Cuore cringed, "I knew you were going to say that, but it's not that. I just…" She bit her lip, "I'm sorry, too."

"For what?" Kieran asked, keeping his voice low so their conversation didn't carry to anyone else in the room. "For missing me? For being protective of me? For being _human_?"

Cuore hesitated and then finally caught his gaze again, "I'm learning that just because something is a _human_ reaction doesn't mean it's the _right_ reaction. I'm sorry for…"

She still wasn't sure exactly how to put into words what she meant, but as she tried to decipher it, Kieran chuckled and kissed her again.

"You have nothing to worry about," he whispered into her ear, planting a light kiss on her neck before he continued. "I am yours, Cuore, now and forever. We're soul-bound, you and I."

She knew that, but hearing it was nice all the same and she smiled at him, pleased that not only she could rest easy, but that her jealousy had disappeared.

It was a nasty emotion that she hoped she never had to feel again.

"I love you, you know." he told her.

She nodded, "I know, and I love you too."

Cuore was disappointed when he released her and pulled away, only holding onto one of her hands. "Do you want to meet Marcy?" he asked, giving her a light tug backwards.

Cuore hesitated and reminded him, "I'm not overly fond of meeting new people,"

"I know, but it will put your mind at ease," Kieran told her, giving her a knowing grin.

She may have been still for now, but he was right. There was a very real chance this would nag at her in times to come. Still, bothering the young woman seemed rude, and Cuore wished they could put all of it behind them and forget it ever happened.

Kieran, however, took her hesitation as permission to drag her across the room and interrupt Marcy in the middle of a conversation with some woman in fur.

Cuore tried her best not to recoil at the sudden attention, especially when Marcy's eyes lit up before Kieran even said anything.

"Oh my gosh, are you Cuore?" she asked in a strangely pitched voice.

The teal haired teen gave a shaky smile, "Yes,"

Marcy squealed and hugged her suddenly. Cuore blinked, startled, and heard Kieran stifle a laugh at her expense.

"I've wanted to meet you!" the blonde woman said, releasing her. "If you can get Kieran to talk for more than two minutes, your name always comes up."

Cuore nervously brushed at her hair, "Oh?"

"Yeah," she giggled, "he's got it bad for you!"

"Marcy," he said, glaring at her.

She grinned, "What? You do. She's the most brilliant person in the world? She's so gifted, and beautiful, and _perfect_? You're so lucky?" Marcy made a face, "Gag me,"

Cuore giggled, more disturbed then amused. This girl was rather interesting.

Kieran rolled his eyes, "Yes, well, Cuore apparently thought she needed to be jealous,"

Marcy glanced between them, "Oh, because of me? Oh gosh, sorry." She held up her hands, "No offense, but you totes aren't my type at all."

Kieran frowned and muttered, "Thanks a lot…" under his breath.

Marcy just winked at Cuore, "Besides, I think it's a lost cause to try and pull him away from you!"

Cuore glanced at Kieran, who deadpanned a look back at her. She felt a little guilty, but before she could express it, Marcy giggled, "Anyway, I've got to go track down Hobby. He owes me money again. I'll let you guys get back to kissing."

Cuore was puzzled and tipped her head to one side, which prompted Marcy to wink again, "Girl, me and half the room saw that kiss a few minutes ago. Hot damn!"

She laughed and spun around, "See you!"

Cuore watched her run off with mixed feelings. She was quite sure her jealousy had been completely unfounded, but she also was confused.

"…Her voice does sound like the dorsal couplers."

"Told you." Kieran teased.

She nervously played with a strand of hair, "I am sorry."

"I told you not to worry." he assured her, giving her a smile and a quick kiss on the cheek. "I get it. It's not like I've never been jealous before."

Cuore paused, "Wait, over me?"

He looked like he very much wished to take back that last statement. Cuore's curiosity perked up and she turned to face him, "When? Who?"

"Let's…not talk about that," Kieran suggested lightly, grinning at her nervously.

She shook her head, "Oh no, cloud biter, now I'm interested!"

"_Cuore_,"

"Please?"

Kieran groaned and walked away from her and she chuckled, dashing to catch up, "Come on, everyone has human errors,"

She would pester him all night if need be, but Cuore had a feeling it wouldn't come to that. Not if what Marcy said was true.

* * *

**Author's Note: So...pointless, yes? Cute, yes?**

**Anyway, writing jealous Cuore was surprisingly difficult, but it was also loads of fun.**

**I know, I know...less teasing of these two and more actually writing it happen but...I keep having fluffy ideas! I can't help it!**

**(enjoy!)**


End file.
